1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to a communication system that is designed to be employed in conjunction with individuals when engaged in some type of activity such as bicycle riding, boating, camping and so forth.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to use a radio which is small enough to hold in one's hand, with this radio not only being capable of receiving but also being capable of transmitting. Generally such radios are permitted to work only within a given distance. A typical distance would be within a mile. A common term in the past for such radios has been walkie-talkie.
Walkie-talkies have been commonly used in conjunction with certain sporting events. For example, within a football game the coach of a football team wears a headset so that he can communicate by radio to the quarterback. This communication is for the purpose of selecting plays or making changes in the defensive or offensive systems of the football team.
A common form of sporting activity is riding bicycles. It is common for bike riders to engage in their sport in groups of two or more. At times, one of the bike riders may become separated or observe an interesting or a potentially dangerous situation and would like to be able to communicate that to the other bike riders. However, normal verbal communication between bike riders is normally not possible because of the distance between the riders or because of exterior noise caused by cars or trucks that may be passing close by. It would be desirable to use some form of a communication type of system between bike riders with this communication system not only to provide an exchange of information between the riders but also function as a safety device to warn riders of a potentially dangerous condition. Prior to the present invention, it has not been known to utilize any type of a walkie-talkie in conjunction with bicycle riders.